girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Slaver wasps
No cure? This isn't totally true; apparently Gil managed to cure some revenants on Castle Wulfenbach. (I'm not sure why that hasn't become a much more important plot point than it has!) Bkharvey (talk) 08:12, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Right, Dimo says but then Gil says which would seem to directly contradict that. So I'd say the likely answers are either A: Dimo's intel is propaganda/misinformation/a distortion of the fact that he does have a vaccine, or B: he has developed some kind of area-of-effect damper that prevents the revenants on Castle Wulfenbach from having to obey her commands, but doesn't actually cure them from being wasped. PhoenixTalion (talk) 15:29, January 14, 2019 (UTC) : Dimo's exact words, translated from Jager-speak, are "She thought she had him, but he fooled her. Then he went and messed up her revenants. She thinks she has all those slaves on the castle- Then he makes them stop doing what she says... Ho ho! She was so mad!" : What I gathered from these sentences: :# Some version of Lucrezia (Lunevka? Zola pretending to be Lucrezia? Another one?) believed that Gil was a revenant, when he was only pretending to serve her. This makes perfect sense. First of all, the Baron of convincing his close advisors that Gil was a revenant. Secondly, she knows that the Baron was wasped, and so if he did some kind of mind-control-y thing to Gil before getting stuck in the time stop, she might assume that whatever he did made Gil her servant as well. :# Gil did something to "mess up" her other revenants on Castle Wulfenbach. But this is really vague. Dimo doesn't actually say that he cured any revenants. Gil could have come up with a treatment that only temporarily blocks Lucrezia's mind control, or he could have done something more desperate (e.g. using a different form of mind control to override Lucrezia's, or paralyzing or killing all of the revenants he knows about, or capturing and replacing Lucrezia's agents with convincing imposters). Or "messing up" the revenants could simply mean that he infiltrated and confused Lucrezia's network (with the help of his inoculated spies), without physically affecting them at all. Or perhaps these "revenants" were never actually wasped at all (only pretending to be), and Dimo just doesn't know the details of what happened. :# Anyway, at some point, Lucrezia thought she had a lot of revenants on the Castle, but Gil dramatically revealed that they were not under her control at all. :# Dimo somehow knows that Lucrezia took this news very badly. (He doesn't just assume that she was mad; he knows that she reacted so badly that it makes him laugh.) I think this is actually a pretty interesting piece of information, because it implies that either (a) he actually has a spy among Lucrezia's forces that witnessed her reaction, or more likely (b) Lucrezia was lured into a trap prepared by Wulfenbach, and thus had a meltdown that was witnessed by a spy among the Wulfenbach forces (e.g. Mr. Higgs). :Anyway, I do agree that Dimo makes it sound like Gil cured someone, but I don't think that there's really hard evidence that that's what he actually believes, let alone that that's what actually happened. We have much more evidence that Gil doesn't know how to cure revenants, and that that was part of his motivation for retrieving Tarvek from Mechanicsburg. Quantheory (talk) 21:15, January 14, 2019 (UTC)